


【本亨拉郎】Mr. & Mr. Wolff

by selina1989



Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Benry, Bottom Napoleon, M/M, 本亨
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selina1989/pseuds/selina1989
Summary: 會計/Solo 史密斯AU





	1. 初遇

**Chapter 1.**

 

“這種諮詢並不在必要程序裡，如果你想……”坐在沙發一端低著頭的高壯男人原本還想說什麼，但接著他伴侶的手掌輕輕的貼在他的上臂安撫，他也停止了後續的發言。

“Chris，放鬆，我們就只是跟醫師聊聊天，讓她給我們的現狀一點建議。”另一側西裝筆挺的俊俏男人用他那雙漂亮的藍眸直視他的伴侶後，被稱為Chris的男人也就點了點頭以示答應。

“我先說，我們已經結婚五年了。”藍眼男子率先開口。

“正確來說應該是五年六個月十七天三小時……”帶著眼鏡的男人看著腕錶沉思了一下，“零五分又二十八秒。”

“好，我們的婚姻維持了五年六個月十七天三小時零五分又三十二秒，這有點像例行檢查，了解一下彼此的狀況，沒什麼大不了的。”另一方就像是不以為意似的聳肩，然後對著他的伴侶微笑。

“那我們開始吧。”坐在對面的Blu醫師，看著這對同性伴侶，友好的笑了笑，“以十分的標準來看，你們覺得自己在婚姻中有多快樂？”

“嗯……”藍眼男子若有所思的摸了摸下巴後給出答案，“八分。”

“我不是很能了解你的問題，快樂不能是被量化的，所以你的假設是中，十分是指在這段婚姻中得到絕對的快樂，而零分則是一點感覺也沒有，或者是……”他身旁的高壯男子皺了皺眉頭後提出疑問。

“醫師，我們可以先略過這題嗎？”似乎查覺到了什麼，藍眼男子想直接讓醫師進行下一個題目。

“Napoleon，讓我說完，我在這段婚姻中非常快樂，但我無法用數字明確表示出來。”聽到這段話後，藍眼男子不太自在的換了個坐姿然並清清喉嚨，眼神游移了一下後又直勾勾的看著他的伴侶，但仍然可以從他梳理整齊的耳際旁看到泛紅的耳尖。

“嗯，好吧，那我們換個題目。”Blu醫師覺得眼前的這對同性伴侶根本不需要做什麼婚姻諮詢，這開頭的氣勢就足以閃瞎世上所有的單身狗，讓原本以為這會是一般的婚姻諮詢，看看伴侶間吵吵架，然後他再出言相勸什麼的，然後經歷過幾個禮拜的談話後，他們會再度和好，不過現在看起來並不是這麼一回事，因為這兩個人根本就不！需！要！

“試著說一下你們的性生活頻率吧。”他強忍炸毛的衝動，再度拿出自己的專業來面對這對非比尋常的同性伴侶。

“一定要回答嗎？”這次輪到Napoleon對題目產生質疑，長相漂亮的男人蹙起眉頭，Blu醫師感到非常欣慰，終於有人認真思考他的問題了，但對方接下來的話語卻讓他感到更加頭痛。

“還是說要像剛剛那樣用十分的標準來回答？零分指的是一點都沒有，而十分則是，嗯，你知道的……”是不是他的錯覺，藍眼男子在回答時聳肩的模樣中還帶了一絲輕佻？

“平均下來一週八次。”這次Chris倒是直接了當的回答，倒是讓Blu醫師鬆了口氣。

“Wow，Chris，你算的可真準。”Napoleon單手托腮朝著他的伴侶挑眉，在Blu醫師看來，他們連性生活都沒有任何需要改進的地方，忍著翻白眼的衝動繼續完成這次的諮詢。

“你很滿意。”Chris轉頭看了對方後，做出了這樣的結論，原本面無表情的臉也突然出現了一抹微笑，但Blu醫師看來，那笑容還參雜了些許得意？

“你也不用講得這麼明白，親愛的。”藍眼男子笑的像偷腥的貓，被冷落在一旁的Blu醫師忍不住在心中吐槽這兩個人，怎麼搞的？現在的畫面就像要開始調情似的。

“從我們結婚那一刻開始算起四捨五入後是一週八次沒有錯。”男人臉上一閃而過的驕傲神情，以及Napoleon曖昧的微笑都沒有逃過Blu醫師的雙眼，他搖搖頭讓自己清醒些，看來這次的訪談真的”非常”有意思，很好，五年多下來的性生活還能平均起來一週八次，可真是……令人印象深刻。

“要不聊聊你們是怎麼認識的？”在表格上記錄相關訊息後，Blu醫師思考了一下，打算繼續這次的諮詢。

“在土耳其。”

“是的，充滿異國情調的伊斯坦堡。”似乎勾起了什麼愉快的回憶，藍眼男子的眼神中還透露出一絲甜蜜。

 

-

 

五年十個月又二十六天之前 土耳其，伊斯坦堡

 

看來連土耳其的治安顯然也不太平靜，連在大廳的酒吧裡都能感受到外頭的喧鬧，Solo佯裝成觀光客一個人拿著Whisky倚在吧檯旁觀察著各個入口，主要是他剛順走了Camorra家族的一筆武器交易資料，臨走時還在附近製造了些混亂，此時正一邊收穫著自己的成果一邊享受接外快所提供的額外福利，但自己顯然不那麼走運，警察顯然連飯店裡的旅客都打算一個個進行盤查，落單的自己的確會讓警方起疑。

 

正當Solo思考著如何脫身時，有個身材高大的男人提著公事包神情不自在的走進來，警察果然也將那位西裝男做為首要臨檢對像，不過這場騷動是因他而起，加上眼尾餘光也看到了Camorra家族的人似乎在附近徘徊想要調查他的行蹤，看來他也需要找個人來幫忙掩護，於是Solo相當有風度的上前替那位男士也替自己解圍。

 

“原來你去開會了？難怪我好一會沒看到你，或許我們該找時間到處去逛逛的，你老是在工作，留我一人多無趣啊。”假裝熱絡的上前和對方勾肩搭背，試圖營造出和對方有親密關係的感覺，不過那位男士顯然不是很理解Solo的動作而皺起眉頭。

“先生，請出示你的證件。”Solo眼見警察已經找上找上這裡，繼續親暱的摟著那個男人，並在只有男人能看見的地方把從對方身上摸到的房卡亮出來，半帶威脅的看著對方，男人則不動聲色的跟著Solo一起走入電梯。

“Napoleon Solo。”看見警察沒有跟上前的打算，Solo在電梯裡鬆了口氣後對著陌生男子做出自我介紹，伸出手示好。

“Christian Wolff。”陌生的眼鏡男子只是點頭示意，像是無視對方一樣看向一旁，這讓Solo敏銳發現對方不自在的閃躲，嘴角勾起了玩味的笑意，內心暗自盤算著接下來的計劃。

“看來我們的房間還挺近的。”Solo看著卡片上的號碼又打量了一下男人的面容，雖然男人的面孔因為細框眼鏡而看起來呆板，但還算是他喜歡的類型，於是輕挑的吹了個口哨後開口，“陌生人，不打算請我喝一杯嗎？”

 

原本Solo只打算趁著對方不注意時將暫時”寄放”在對方公事包裡的資料拿回來，但為了以防萬一，不如讓這位男士無意間把東西給帶出去，等到過境後Solo再將資料安然無恙的”取”回來，這類的手法對他來說早習以為常，全都該歸功於早年他的”豐功偉業”，於是搭訕這名眼鏡男的計畫逐漸在腦中成形，先和對方套好關係，打聽他出境的時間和他搭上同一班飛機，除了能盯著東西順利被夾帶出去，也能在他偷來的假期裡找個不錯的伴，Solo再度往男人身上看了看，目測男人西裝下的身材也不錯，或許運氣好還能找到個滿意的炮友？嘴角不自覺的又上揚了幾分，勾成了一個誘人的弧度。

 

眼看著房卡被對方拿在手裡把玩，除了蠻力搶回來別無他法，Chris只能不動聲色的看著這個衣著花俏的漂亮男子還想變出什麼把戲，經過他的觀察，對方目前看來只是想藉由他好躲避警方攔查，不至於構成任何威脅，但男子過於熱情的態度和眼神還是讓他不自在，在狹小的空間裡只能盡量避免和對方有過多接觸並祈禱電梯趕快抵達，但藍眼男子似乎沒這個打算，身體有意無意的向他靠過來，還提出邀請，這下可讓Chris難以招架的將雙眼直盯著樓層顯示，不過這也讓他錯過了Solo臉上意味不明的笑意。

 

最後Solo沒能成功的拉Chris到外頭的酒吧小酌，原因除了是他提出邀請時對方的僵硬表情以及在Solo有意無意的脅迫下不情願的點頭外，另一個就是他發現Chris的房裡除了又雅緻的裝潢外還有吧檯外加小型酒櫃，這可讓Solo在裡頭挖出了不少好東西，看來這個木訥的男人的品味比Solo認為的好得多了，看了看手邊的酒類，Solo一時興起，又從客房服務要了幾項材料，隨意的把外套掛在一旁，調整房內的光線並打開音響調成帶著抒情節奏的音樂，開始有模有樣的站在吧檯後方挽起袖子，一連串的動作可讓Chris看不明白了，從頭到尾只能面無表情的坐在沙發上，眼神中透露著疑惑的看著這個漂亮的男人忙進忙出。

 

“親愛的，想喝點什麼？”正當Chris盯著吧檯上的瓶瓶罐罐沉思時，Solo帶著輕快語調的詢問喚回他的注意。

“我不喝酒。”Bingo，這樣的人更加容易被灌醉套話，Solo動作流暢的把各種材料加入Shaker中，俐落的拿起調酒杯將酒液搖勻倒入Martini杯裡，再削入萊姆皮。

“試試看。”優雅的把酒杯推到男人面前。

“Martini，不過用的是三份的Vodka取代Gin，再加入一份的Vermouth。”看著落入杯底的檸檬皮沉默了一下，Chris給出了一連串的酒譜後看著Solo眨了眨眼。

“你說的沒錯。”Solo先是愣了一會，笑容又出現在漂亮得臉蛋上，看來這個男人真的不斷的帶給他驚喜。

“慶祝我們意外卻美妙的相遇。”舉起酒杯向對方示意後將辛辣的液體喝下，正式為他今晚的任務展開序幕。

 

原本在Solo的計畫裡，他會趁著對方酒過三巡帶著微醺時開始勾引對方，但他顯然低估了Chris的能耐，幾杯黃湯下肚後反倒是他逐漸有酒意浮現，加上骨子裡喜於玩樂的天性怎麼可能只是呆坐在原地和對方拚酒，有了些許的醉意壯膽，Solo靈活的站到客廳中央做出了華麗的邀請手勢，而後隨著音樂的節奏緩緩律動，緩緩的向對方靠近，帶著誘惑的神奇露骨的看著他的目標。

 

“我不會跳舞。”依然是否定的答案，但Solo可不管那麼多，一把握住Chris的手，讓男人扶助他的腰。

“噢～別這麼掃興嘛，我可以教你的。”隨著節拍，華麗的轉個圈後回到男人懷裡，Solo像貓一樣踩著優雅的步伐往前進，Chris也跟著往後退，一下卻又向後退，手卻挽留對方，讓Chris又跟上前去。

“不難，只要像這樣......”慢慢的，兩人間似乎達成了一種默契，由Solo帶領著，一進一則退的曖昧舞步逐漸帶出了Tango的雛型。

 

隨著旋律逐漸進入高潮，Solo一個勾腿的動作後，右腳誘惑的踩進Chris雙腿的空隙間，上半身幾乎靠在對方對方身上，漂亮的雙唇也快要吻了上去，加上身上帶著的香水氣味以及雙頰微紅的漂亮臉蛋，一切呈現在Chris眼裡可是不小的刺激，就在他晃神之際，Solo的臉上露出了一個調皮的笑，因為喝醉了也理所當然的為所欲為，勾住對方的脖子直接吻上去，但由於重心都放在Chris身上，兩人雙雙跌倒床上，這下Solo更是不想忍耐了，早在貼上男人身體時就摸清楚對方的體格，一把跨坐在Chris身上，舌尖舔了舔略為乾燥的下唇，打算將酒後亂性的劇本順理成章的接下去。

 

就算酒精讓Solo的大腦不像平常一般冷靜，但他的動作依然是優雅中帶著挑逗，用手指緩慢的挑開對方襯衫上一絲不苟的扣子，隨後嘴唇也跟了上去親吻逐漸裸露出來的壯碩胸膛，相較於Solo的熟練，Chris只能處於被動狀態的躺在床上，精通精密計算和判斷的大腦完全當機無法處理當下遇到的突發狀況，就算他了解人類有情慾，但本身的實踐次數可說是寥寥無幾，更別說是跟一個熱情如火的漂亮男子有任何性關係。

 

然而在男人身上又親又啃了好一陣子卻沒得到該有的回應，早已將兩人身上衣物盡數褪去的Solo可不滿了，從Chris身上翻下來，改成趴跪的姿勢將自己的臀瓣掰開，露出裡頭嫣紅的入口，肉感的小手擠壓著臀肉讓隱密的洞穴在男人眼前若隱若現，眼前情色的景像吸引著Chris，但他依然愣在原地不知所措，Solo大膽的拉起他的手往自己的穴口撫摸，並將頭轉過去用挑逗的眼神看著Chris，讓對方感受到他的渴望。

 

然而在男人身上又親又啃了好一陣子卻沒得到該有的回應，早已將兩人身上衣物盡數褪去的Solo可不滿了，從Chris身上翻下來，改成趴跪的姿勢將自己的臀瓣掰開，露出裡頭嫣紅的入口，肉感的小手擠壓著臀肉讓隱密的洞穴在男人眼前若隱若現，眼前情色的景像吸引著Chris，但他依然愣在原地不知所措，Solo大膽的拉起他的手往自己的穴口撫摸，並將頭轉過去用挑逗的眼神看著Chris，讓對方感受到他的渴望。

“我想要你…快進來……”拿起櫃子裡的潤滑劑往穴口上抹開，Solo微微的搖晃臀部暗示這個傻怔怔的男人快點操開他。

 

直白的邀請削弱了Chris的理智，只是在肛口上按壓幾下確保足夠濕潤後，Chris循著性慾本能的扶著陽具，直挺挺送入狹小的穴道中，但由於擴張的不夠加上Chris傲人的尺寸，這使得Solo疼的只能趴臥在床上緩和不適，連原本半硬的前端也跟著垂軟在雙腿間，被酒精衝昏的大腦也醒了大半了才想起來事前擴張並不完全，但Chris顯然沒有察覺到這件事，他所有的感官都集中在被緊緊絞住的陰莖上，火熱的肉壁和緊緻的收縮讓許久沒有性生活的Chris差點繳械，只能維持著剛插入的姿勢進退不得。

 

“你，你有和男人做過嗎？”穴口被強行撐開的感覺可讓Solo疼得齜牙咧嘴，強忍疼痛轉頭過去看著身後的男人，只見Chris幅度輕微的點頭。

“先出去.......很痛......”無可奈何之下只能先讓這個大塊頭從自己退出再重新來過。

 

這次Solo算是清醒許多，沾了臀瓣上殘餘的潤滑劑在手指上抹勻後往後穴裡送，確定整個甬道裡有了足夠的潤滑後，再度拉著手指一起進行擴張的動作，他另一手則撫上自己的陰莖喚起身體的慾望，當Solo感覺到肉穴開始一開一闔的收縮，以及內部被填滿的渴望再度浮現後，肉感的小手這次往後握住男人碩大的陽物，引導他一點一點的將肉棒推進到自己體內，當整根陰莖全數沒入穴內時，Solo滿足的喘了口氣，開始主動擺著豐滿的屁股吞吐男人的碩大來填補體內的麻癢和空虛。

 

在Solo引領步調下，Chris逐漸的掌握到性愛上的要領，主動扶著Solo的臀部配合他的律動在腸道裡抽插，Chris敏銳的觀察到當他的陰莖擦過柔軟內壁的某一處時，Solo本來就美妙的浪叫聲又會往上提拔高幾分，甚至鼓勵他繼續往那個點上撞擊，這可讓他明白那處是這個藍眼妖精的前列腺，於是Chris更加精準地往身下尤物的敏感點上猛攻，這一連串的撞擊讓經驗豐富的Solo也只能軟下腰承受男人強烈的操幹。

 

強而有力的摩擦衝擊著後穴，一波波的快感直竄腦門，沒過多久，Solo硬挺的前端在幾乎沒有外力的碰觸下有了高潮的跡象，滲出的液體滴到白色的床單上形成深色的情色印記，就在Chris的一次深插後，Solo這輩子第一次體會到被人插射的滋味，白濁的液體有不少噴濺到自己的腹部和胸膛，而Chris也在高潮中劇烈收縮的腸壁中衝刺了幾下，最後將濃稠的精液全數射入Solo高溫的肉穴中 ，處在高潮餘韻中的兩個人早已沒有清理的力氣，只是相擁在一起靜靜的享受性愛所帶來的親密並緩緩陷入睡眠中。

 

\- TBC


	2. Chapter 2.

Chapter 2.

直到過於刺眼的陽光入侵臥室，Chris才緩緩睜開眼睛，看著桌上的Zoloft才想起昨夜並沒有按時服藥，前一晚攝取過量的酒精使他頭腦混沌，在床上躺了半刻終於回想起夜間的瘋狂，他淪陷在那名陌生男子如同地中海般湛藍的雙眸中，可以清楚的回想起對方是如何在他身下眼眶含淚達到高潮的美麗模樣，但當他伸手往一旁探去，早已沒有餘溫的枕頭顯示那人離去已久，環顧正個房內也沒有男子的身影，說不清是失望還是不甘心的情緒縈繞在Chris心中，不得不抹把臉讓自己清醒些，不過是他人生中少有的變數罷了，回到美國後一切又將再度走上正軌。

「看來你醒了。」正當Chris打算整理屋裡的狼藉時，那名他認為只有一夜停留的露水情人卻優雅的推著餐車走入房內，像侍者一般把餐巾掛在手上，端著上頭有蓋子的銀質托盤，不急不徐的走到床邊。  
「這個時間點已經不提供早餐，徵用了他們的廚房做點東西所以耽擱了，希望能符合你的口味。」有著漂亮臉蛋的男子朝他拋了個媚眼，隨手將蓋子打開，裡頭有烤到鬆軟的可頌麵包，散髮微微熱氣的牛排，搭配滑嫩的炒蛋和爽口的沙拉，一種難以言喻的情感瞬間湧上Chris的心頭。  
「羊奶還是果汁？」男子的聲音讓Chris愣愣的盯著對方看，就算看著男人滿臉恍惚的模樣，Solo也只是笑了一下，動作俐落的將飲料倒入杯中拿到床上和Chris共享。  
「他們說這羊奶是現擠的，還不錯？」Solo隨性的撕了一小塊麵包往嘴裡送。  
「還不錯。」喝了一口後，Chris才剛給了肯定的答案，藍眼男子便摸上他的手，順勢俯身輕吻Chris的薄唇。  
「確實很出色。」Solo舔了舔殘留在唇上的奶漬，帶著似乎意猶未盡般的表情直直盯著Chris的雙眼，性感的唇勾出了令眾人為之傾倒的角度。

「願意和我一起冒險嗎？陌生人。」

-

Chris至今還是不明白為何會為了這個認識不到一天的男子放棄自己的搭經濟艙的習慣，直接把艙等升級只為了有多一點的時間和藍眼陌生人多一些時間相處，而他也更加不明白，為何回到美國後，還持續答應對方的各種邀約，或許是那個輕挑卻卻引人嚮往的邀請，又或是在Solo為他送上早餐那一刻的溫柔，甚至更早，早在他第一眼看到那雙地中海藍的眼睛時，Chris就深陷其中而不自知，而這總總的因素也促成了他們倆現在肩並肩走在人潮擁擠的Coney Island。

「你想試試。」看著身著皮外套，一身休閒打扮的男子在射飛鏢攤子前躍躍欲試的樣子，Chris默默地拿了硬幣小販。  
「我在酒吧和人對賭時可從來沒輸過。」歡快的語氣透露出些許的驕傲。  
「酒吧？」正當Chris因這個單字而微微蹙眉時，對方已經迅速的將飛鏢全數丟出。  
「居然失手了？」最後一髮沒正中紅心使得Solo略顯不悅。  
「該你了。」拋了媚眼並給Chris一個飛吻祝他好運後，Solo倚在一旁看著玩味地看著他。

但這結果並不如Solo所預期的，這個平時坐在電腦桌前的男人精准度好的嚇人，接連幾發都完美的落在紅心上，連攤販老闆都露出不可置信的表情，而這倒是激起了Solo愛出風頭的性子，給了硬幣後再度拿起飛鏢，這次每把都正中紅心，其中一把所用的力道之大，還硬是把Chris先前射中的飛鏢給擠了下來，最終的結果則是他們倆拿個一大一小的熊布偶穿梭在Coney Island的人潮中，群眾所看到的是藍眼男子迷人的微笑中帶著藏不住的得意，以及一旁高壯男人臉上寵溺的表情。

-

「我要結婚了。」面對幾個月不見的親兄弟，這便是Chris在兩人見面後說出的第一句話。  
「什麼？」拿出嘴裡的棒棒糖，Brax一臉不可置信的看著自己的哥哥。  
「我要結婚了。」依然是聽不出情緒的陳述句，但Brax還是能察覺出Chris臉龐上的愉悅，他不過才到南美洲賺點外快的時間，怎麼自家一向木訥寡言的哥哥就突然有對象，而且還要結婚了？  
「你們在哪認識的？Justine調查過她的背景了？」知道Chris打定主意的事是絕對改變不了的，Brax能做的也只是預防自家哥哥不被哪個心懷不軌的人給利用。  
「土耳其，他是古董和藝品鑒定師，Justine確認過了，他有自己的事務所，也和政府部門有合作關係。」不知道是不是自己的錯覺，Brax似乎能聽到話中帶了一絲絲的得意？  
「等等，你說’他’？你要結婚的對象是個男的？」看看自己離開的這段時間都錯過了些什麼？Brax雖然不清楚Chris的性向，但這消息顯然比閃婚要來得有震撼力。  
「Napoleon Solo，身高6呎一寸，體重190磅，生日是1983年3月9日，目前居住於紐約曼哈頓......」  
「停！我瞭解了，我瞭解了......你們什麼時候舉行婚禮？」Brax趕緊轉移話題，試圖打斷自家哥哥繼續說出如Wikipedia一般的內容。  
「兩個禮拜後，我們選在市政廳登記結婚。」看見Chris臉上難得出現的笑容，Brax也不想再多問什麼。  
「我還得去給雇主回報這次的成果，不久留了」Brax盯著手機上的訊息後便起身打算離開，「老哥，記得留個位置給我，我可是你們的Best Man。」拍了拍Chris的肩以示祝福。  
「謝謝你，Brax。」看著Brax離開後，Chris也繼續照著自己每日規律的作息完成所有該做的事。

-

「不錯啊，Cowboy，出了一場任務就能覓得金龜婿。」才剛和自己的上司Alexander Waverly請了婚假，Solo就聽見自己搭檔調侃的話語和訕訕然鼓掌。  
「不會是因為我搶在你和你的’未婚妻’之前結婚而心懷怨懟吧，Peril？」帶著皮笑肉不笑的表情回擊，Solo就像往常一般和Illya鬥嘴。  
「你說誰要結婚了？Mr. Solo。」就當Illya要翻臉時，Gaby適時的拿個文件走入辦公室。  
「當然是我。」面對女士時，Solo總是給予燦爛的笑容，「親愛的Gaby，你今天也是一如往常的美麗。」  
「Cowboy，在我面前，那套油腔滑調的伎倆就省了吧。」做事俐落的東德女特務直接將手中厚厚一疊的資料塞進Solo手中。  
「噢～Gaby，你被蘇聯人帶壞了。」Solo誇張地做出一個心痛的表情。  
「Sir，全都確認過了，他就是個普通的會計師，在紐約有一間自己的事務所，背景清清白白的，倒是年收入還不錯。」Gaby冷眼旁觀著Solo浮誇的演出，並迅速的彙報手上的情報給Waverly。  
「他向你求婚的？」Illya依然懷疑這是他這無良搭檔的惡作劇，花名在外的浪蕩公子想找人定下來，對象還是個男的，說出來誰信？  
「不，是我提出的。」看著Solo說話時炫耀中帶有一絲幸福的樣子，Illya改為懷疑自己的搭檔可能是經歷過洗腦或是被人調包了。  
「Well，這樣自然是再好不過，Mr. Solo，恭喜你了。」身為Solo的頂頭上司，Waverly率先給了祝福。  
「謝謝你，Sir，我還等著和Chris一起吃晚餐，先走了。」Solo起身順了順自己的西裝，離去前不忘給辦公室里的同仁們一個燦爛的笑容。  
「唉，熱戀中的情侶啊…...」Waverly在辦公室的門關上後無奈的微笑並搖了搖頭，「兩位，到時候去觀禮嗎？」

-

兩人都換上早已選定好的西裝，Chris的那套是Solo選擇的Gucci深藍色訂制西裝，而Solo則維持自己一慣的愛好，選擇了Timothy Everest的淺色西裝，他們的婚禮很簡單，只邀請幾位親友來觀禮，其中還包含Solo的兩位同僚和上司，兩人站在法官面前念了誓詞後，在法官的見證下對彼此說了「Yes, I do.」，並在交換戒指時相視而笑，在旁攝影的Illya雖然一臉淡漠，但還是默默地將鏡頭Zoom in。

「現在，可以親吻你的伴侶了。」法官的話才剛說完，Solo就迅速地吻上Chris的唇。  
「這就是你所謂的冒險嗎？」在眾人的目光下接吻讓Chris感到些許局促，但看著Solo帶著微笑的臉龐讓他放鬆不少。  
「或許，這只是個開始，My dear husband。」

\- TBC


End file.
